


Baby Whisperer

by ellebanshee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, baby fics, cute fluff, oneshot baby stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about Sara and Felicity having children</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow

Sara groaned at the sound of the cries coming through the baby monitor next to the bed. Looking at the clock she saw it was five in the morning, she had just crawled into bed two hours prior. She reached her arm over onto the other side of the bed, only to notice it was empty. She picked her head up to see that Felicity wasn't there.

Sara laid her head back down on the pillow as listening to the baby monitor. She knew Felicity was up with the baby, she could hear her trying to comfort it. Just then she heard Felicity calling her name, and that was only if Felicity really needed help or something was wrong So Sara jumped out of bed quickly and ran to the next room. Half asleep she almost fell into the room when pushing open the door.

“What is it?! What's wrong, is she okay?!” She asked as moving closer to them.

The cries began to cease as soon as the baby heard her voice. The taller blonde looked up when she heard Sara. Smiling at her as the little girl in her arms began to calm down. Sara blinked as looking at them.

“I couldn't get her to calm down and I thought calling you maybe you could help! I was right because as soon as she heard your voice she was happy, I just think she was mad that you weren't here to put her to bed like you usually do. Though I know saving the world comes first and I am super happy you do that, I don't think Lilly is but you know how she can be, but look now she is happy you are here -”

Sara cut off Felicity's rambling with a quick kiss, placing her arms under Felicity's to support the baby so she wouldn't drop her. No need for that to almost happen again. Felicity pulls away slowly as opening her eyes, staring aweingly into Sara's eyes. The shorter blonde smiled as taking the baby from her. Holding her close as rocking her back and forth with a big smile on her face.

“Aren't you a good little girl now hm? You just wanted your mommy huh? Throwing a big old pout just like your mama when you don't get to see me. Well here I am and it is now time for you to go to sleep now isn't it?” Sara said in a loving voice to their seven month old.

The blonde placed the baby back into the crib when she was finally asleep. Felicity watching them as leaning against the wall, trying to stay awake as much as she can as standing. Sara just smiled as walking over and picking up the taller blonde, which you would think would be hard but to Sara it was fairly easy.

Making her way to their bedroom and placing her carefully onto the bed before climbing in herself. She smiled when Felicity moved closer, placing her head in her usual spot on her shoulder and placing her arm on her stomach. Sara pulled her closer as kissing the top her head. 

“Let's get some rest before she wakes us up again hm?”

Felicity nodded as quickly falling asleep. Sara ran her fingers down the blonde's back as staring at the ceiling. Five years ago when she came home to a new life if anyone told her this is what would be in her future instead of killing, she wouldn't of believed anyone. But now, she wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Arrow

“Alright you guys it should be on the third floor of the building with a door that says Experimental Health Records. Don't ask me how they thought that wouldn't be easy to spot, I mean honestly if those don't scream bad guy plans then I don't know what could-”

“Felicity focus!” Oliver barked into the headset.

“Ollie I'd be careful who you yell at, she can hear you.” Thea said as laughing.

Oliver just ignored them before a thud could be heard over the coms. “Hey!”

“Told you!” Thea said as laughing.

“Guys what is going on over there?” Felicity said, concern in her voice.

“Nothing.” Oliver said.

“Sara punched him in the arm.” Thea said again.

“Oh... Well play nice. Thea you have incoming one flight down from you, be careful.” Felicity said as watching the computers. She rubbed at her stomach in slight discomfort.

She could hear the others fighting over the coms, just when she heard an explosion she cried out in pain as clutching her stomach.

“Felicity?!” Sara yelled out as dodging an attack, she looked up at Oliver from her position, she ducked as he shot an arrow at someone behind her.

“I got you, find out what is wrong!” He yelled as shooting off more arrows.

“Felicity! Hunny answer me, what is wrong?!” Sara said, panic in her voice.

“I'm fine! I'm fine! My water broke!” She said, her voice wavered.

“You're what?! You still have a week before it is due!”

“Well I didn't plan this! I can't just tell it to stop and wait Sara!” Felicity yelled back.

“Ollie...” Sara said as looking at him.

“I know, let's move guys!” He said as they all began to make their escape.

When they made it back to the arrow cave Felicity was sitting on her computer chair, she was in a different change of clothes then she was earlier and the floor was cleaned up. Her overnight bag was sitting on the floor near the chair. Sara changed her clothing quickly as Oliver and Diggle helped the taller blonde to the car. Sara ran out of the hideout and to the car quickly, Thea came running out behind her handing the bag to Oliver who put it in the backseat.

“You'll do great.” He said as closing the door to Sara's door, she nodded at him before starting the car and driving off.

~-~-~

“Come on babe one more push and we can meet our wonderful kid.” Sara encouraged her on, rubbing her arm as holding her hand. Felicity screamed as leaning forward and began to push again. The feeling in Sara's hand painful but she didn't even care at the moment. A few moments later at 3:15 in the morning on December 12th baby Danielle Elise Lance was born. Sara began to cry when the baby was placed in her arms. A full seven pounds of pure fury and light blonde hair screaming at her. Sara smiled as running a finger against the small cheek.

“Oh you cry all you want Dannie, yes you can. You are just so perfect. I love you so much. Mommy loves you with all her heart.” Sara said as looking at, the crying began to stop before blue eyes looked up at her in a relieved way.

~-~-~

Sara made her way out of the delivery room and down towards the waiting room, her team and family stood up and came to her when they saw her. In her blue scrubs and tired face she smiled at them.

“It's a girl, she's perfect a full seven pounds nine ounces.” She said with a smile, pulling out her phone and showing the others. Lance put his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

“I'm so proud of you baby girl.”

“Thanks dad. It means a lot.”

“Sooo what's her name?!” Thea asked as looking at her excitedly.

“Dannie, her name is Dannie.”

“Awez that is perfect for her!” Her mother had said with a smile, hugging her tightly.

“I should get back to them.” She said as turning and walking back to her family. When she entered the room she could see Felicity sitting up in the bed and holding their daughter. She smiled as she saw Sara in the doorway.

“Look there she is, there is your mommy little one. She came to be with us!” Felicity said as looking at Dannie as she said it. The words making Sara smile even more before making her way over to them.

“Yeah I'm here you two.” Sara said as sitting on the side of the bed as much as she could and putting her arm around the blonde, kissing the top of her messy hair and looking down at their little miracle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help myself! I just had to write another chapter before bed! It is like 130 in the morning and I am not even tired but I should get to bed! So here you guy go have another chapter! And of course Felicity would go into labor when they are on a mission it just wouldn't be bad timing if it wasn't!


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day with the Lances

Felicity was woken by movement on the bed and small hands on her shoulder shaking her awake.

“Mommy! Wake up!” Felicity turned as looking at the excitement on her daughter's face. Felicity smiled up at the small blonde next to her. She looked so much like Sara down from the blonde hair, blue eyes and the spark she had in her eyes.

“I told you to wait for me!” Sara said from the door way as she walks into the room carrying a tray. Felicity looked at the two of them confused.

“What's the occasion?” Felicity asked as pushing herself up into a seating position.

“Valentine's Day mommy! Here!” The small blonde yelled as handing her a handmade card. Felicity opened it as smiling.

“I love it Dannie!” Felicity said as pulling her four year old into a hug.

Sara waited before placing the tray down onto Felicity's lap. Her wife looked up at her with a smile.

“What did you get me?” Felicity asked as taking a bite of her eggs.

“Lift up your napkin and see.” Sara told her as she leaned down and took a piece of bacon off her plate.

“Hey! That's mine!” Felicity pouted as lifting her napkin as seeing a small box. She looked up at her confused.

“Well I know it isn't a ring... I already have one.” Felicity stated as she opened the box and was even more confused. All that was in the box was a tiny piece of paper. Felicity took it out as looking at it perplexed. What was inside the note was something Felicity never thought she would be seeing.

“Are you serious Sara?!” Felicity almost shouted as turning to look at the shorter blonde.

“Yes, I have given it much thought and well I know you want to.” Sara hold her as looking at the shocked blonde. Felicity smiled brightly as pulling her wife into a tight hug. Sara laughed as hugging back her wife.

“So who's going to be the sperm donor this time?” Sara asked as looking at the tall blonde in the eyes as they pulled away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this pretty quick so I am not even sure if it has any errors but here we are! I just love the idea of these two having kids! Especially where Sara has no idea what to do but just has the magical gift?


End file.
